ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Quiz for the Age
Erudite Moogle *Speak to the Erudite Moogle and select Receive Moogle Magic to participate in the Quiz for the Age. ::It is highly recommended that you prepare and make use of a simple /point macro, e.g. ::/point *Make your way to the nearby quiz area and the moogle magic will take effect, transforming you! *The quizmaster moogle will ask twenty questions with regards the identity of a Vana'diel NPC (or monster, or object!) and five nameless character models will appear around him. ::It's likely that you'll join part-way through the quiz, denoted by the question numbers. This is fine to begin with as you get used to the format, but once you start earning serious points, you'll want to start at the beginning for the opportunity for the maximum chain of correct answers. *You have ten seconds in which to choose the correct NPC by targeting it and emoting a /point. *If you answer within three seconds, you will receive 100 points. For the remaining seven seconds, the points decrease to zero. *Each correct answer after the first will award a cumulative Chain Bonus of +10 points to each subsequent answer! *At 1,000 points, you 'level up' and transform into a large frog. At 2,000 points, you 'level up' again and transform into a Poroggo. Available Prizes *This option will not appear if you already have ♪Moogle companion. Requires Trainer's Whistle. ''**Requires completion of Stepping into an Ambuscade. Possible Questions Guilds *Who is the Boneworker's Guild guildmaster? **Answer: Peshi Yohnts *Who is the Goldsmiths' Guild guildmaster? **Answer: Reinberta *Who is the Blacksmiths' Guild guildmaster in Bastok? **Answer: Ghemp *Who is the Blacksmiths' Guild guildmaster in San d'Oria? **Answer: Mevreauche *Who is the Fishing Guild guildmaster? **Answer: Thubu Parohren *Who is the Alchemists' Guild guildmaster? **Answer: Abd-al-Raziq *Who is the Tanners' Guild guildmaster? **Answer: Fauipie *Who is the Carpenters' Guild guildmaster? **Answer: Cheupirudaux *Who is the Weavers' Guild guildmaster? **Answer: Ponono Consulates *Who is the Bastok Consulate representative in San d'Oria? **Answer: Helaku *Who is the Windurst Consulate representative in San d'Oria? **Answer: Kasaroro *Who is the San d"Oria Consulate representative in Bastok? **Answer: Savae E Paleade *Who is the San d'Oria Consulate representative in Windurst? ** Answer: Mourices Regional Merchants *Who in San d'Oria trades in goods from Ronfaure? **Answer: Corua *Who is San d'Oria trades in goods from Fauregandi? **Answer: Vichuel *Who in San d'Oria trades in goods from Valdeaunia? **Answer: Palguevion *Who in Windurst trades in goods from Kolshushu? **Answer: Ahyeekih *Who in Windurst trades in goods from Sarutabaruta? **Answer: Baehu-Faehu *Who in San d'Oria trades in goods from the Tavnazian Archipelago? **Answer: Deguerendars *Who in Windurst trades in goods from Upper Elshimo? **Answer: Sattsuh Ahkanpari *Who in Bastok trades in goods from Zulkheim? **Answer: Rossward *Who in Bastok trades in goods from Li'Telor? **Answer: Galdeo *Who in Bastok trades goods from Gustaberg? **Answer: Evelyn *Who in Bastok trades goods from Kuzotz? **Answer: Vattian Windurst *Who in Windurst has more than their fair share of wealth? ** Answer: Honoi-Gomoi *Who will teleport you from Port Windurst to Windurst Walls? **Answer: Machu-Kuchu *Who in Windurst is the head of the Manustery? **Answer: Apururu *From which of these monsters can one procure smooth stones? **Answer: Crawler *Who in Windurst is well-known to be a thieving Mithra? **Answer: Nanaa Mihgo *Who is not stationed at the entrance to the city in Sarutabaruta? **Answer: Maata-Ulaata *Who in Windurst is in charge of the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network's (A.M.A.N.) Records of Eminence initiative? **Answer: Fheim Jobeizat *Which of the following is not found in the stellar charts drawn up by stargazer Lago-Charago? **Answer: Crabs *From which of these monsters can one procure rahab tails? **Answer: Bees *Which of the following cannot be found within Windurst? **Answer: Black rabbits Selbina *Who in Selbina sells black magic scrolls? **Answer: Chutarmire *Who traveled from Adoulin to Selbina? **Answer: Jillia *What can Tilala of the Selbina Weavers' Guild often be seen with? **Answer: Stepladder *Who is Selbina is always trying to find the other children in a game of hide-and-go-seek? **Answer: Pomulus Mhaura *Who in Mhaura assists new adventurers? ** Answer: Marilionne *Who in Mhaura is likely to work with monsters when he grows up? **Answer: Jikka-Abukka *Who is the governor of Mhaura? **Answer: Ekokoko *What does Gorpa-Masorpa of the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network (A.M.A.N.) in Mhaura often imitate? **Answer: Cardian *Who in Mhaura sells magic scrolls? **Answer: Tya Padolih Bastok *Who in Bastok will share with adventurers information found on the monster correlation chart? **Answer: Vaghron *Who in Bastok is in charge of the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network (A.M.A.N.) Unity Concord initiative? **Answer: Igsli *Who emigrated from Windurst to Bastok? **Answer: Panana *Who is the proprietor of the Steaming Sheep Restaurant? **Answer: Hilda *Who in Bastok leads fashion trends the world over? **Answer: Brygid *Who was the first captain of the Gold Musketeer? **Answer: Helga *Who is the inspector working in the Zeruhn Mines? **Answer: Makarim *From which of the following monsters can one procure ingredients for Galka sausage? **Answer: Sheep *Who in Bastok is the proprietor for a store selling magical accountrements? **Answer: Sororo *Who is not involved in air travel in Bastok? **Answer: Ardea *Who is the proprietor of the general store in Bastok? **Answer: Boytz *Who will not teach you any synergy recipes? **Answer: Yek Falimeygo San d'Oria *Who is the proprietor of a shop in San d'Oria that trades in various mystical goods? **Answer: Regine *Who of the following people has the most muscular calves? ** Answer: Raminel *Which monster is detailed on one of the tablets Gwynham left in East Ronfaure? *Answer: Sheep *Which of the following monsters can one procure Lufet Salt? **Answer: Crab *Who is the head of the Vana'diel Chocobo Society (V.C.S.)? **Answer: Hantileon *Who in San d'Oria is the chocobo boy who teaches players about chocobo raising? **Answer: Arvilauge *Who is Professor Clavauert's assistant? **Answer: Ateiloune *Who in San d'Oria will take good care of important items that bring back pleasant memories? **Answer: Poudoruchant Jeuno *Which of the following moogles cannot be found in Ru'lude Gardens? **Answer: Greeter Moogle *Who in Upper Jeuno is looking to join the ranks of the Jeunoan Ducal Guards? **Answer: Sibila-Mobla *Who in Ru'Lude Gardens will place markers on your map? **Answer: Nuria *Who in Lower Jeuno lights the lamps when they are out? **Answer: Vhana Ehgaklywha *Who in Port Jeuno knows all about the weather? **Answer: Leffquen *Who made the trek to Jeuno all the way from Adoulin? **Answer: Anastase *Who traveled to Jeuno from Windurst Orastery? **Answer: Parike-Poranke *Who in Port Jeuno is interested in seals, crests, and orbs? **Answer: Shami *Who in Upper Jeuno is the proprietor of the Marble Bridge? **Answer: Zuber General *Which moogle was dispatched to the far reaches of Vana'diel? **Answer: Nomad Moogle *Which linkshell concierge handles linkshells for which the main topic is "nothing"? **Answer: This one! (One of the two Taru npcs) *Which of the following boasts items awarded in previous Vana'versary events? **Answer: Red Chest *Which of the following can on purchase items related to wedding events? **Answer: Brown chest with dull grey metal. *Which of the following can one purchase wedding ceremony clothing and wedding rings? **Answer: Brown chest with brass metal *Which of the following cannot be used to travel from one location to another? **Answer: Hunt Registry (Bright red book) *Who is part of Troupe Valeriano? **Answer: Mokop-Sankop *Who is the greatest moogle in all the land? **Answer: Erudite Moogle *Which book located near the linkshell concierges will teach you all about proper manners for chatting with your fellow adventurers? **Answer: Chat Manual (The white book with gold clasps) Category:Special Events